Katniss and Peeta's Honeymoon
by DirectorHungerGames
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are going on a honeymoon after their wedding. Katniss realizes she loves Peeta and Peeta loves her. What will happen? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

KPOV:

After our wedding,Effie said that we have to go on a honeymoon to Hawaii.

Peeta and I packed our bags and Peeta put them in the hovercraft he came back and said"Come on let's go." We make our way to the hovercraft and Peeta says "Katniss I know you don't want to go but we have no choice,I'm sorry."

I say "It's okay as long as you're here with me."

He responds "Always."

6 hours later we arrive and check in the 's so beautiful it reminds me of district 4.

Peeta says "How about we organize our stuff get something to eat and then go to the beach?"

"Sounds perfect."

We finally organize our stuff and walk hand in hand down to the orders a hamburger and I order a eat in silence until Peeta asks me a question " You love me?Real or not real,and I say "Real."Peeta walks around the table to me,he lifts my chin up so that I'm looking into his blue gives me a sweet and passionate lingering kiss.I open my eyes and say "I love you." He quickly responds"I love you too."

We go back up to our rooms to change.I change into a hot pink bikini who Cinna gave to me.I walk out the bathroom and I see Peeta waiting for me at the edge if the bed,he's wearing a white and blue tanktop and blue boarding shorts just like the color of his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

KPOV:

We walk down to the beach and the view is beautiful.I'm happy that I expressed my feelings toward Peeta because I know I love my Boy with the Bread. Peeta sets down a towel and we both cuddle together on it looking at the ocean. Peeta breaks the silence and says "Lets go into the ocean." I really don't feel comfortable in this swimming suit but I can't just leave Peeta so I just say "Okay."

I take off my shorts and tanktop and catch Peeta staring at me."See something you like?" I tease,he turns away blushing. Now it's my turn to stare ,I look at his fit body,his shorts are a little lower and you can see the V shape it for forms.

"See something you like?"He teases back. I respond by saying"Maybe."

We dip our toes into the water and it's warm. Peeta pushes me into the water playfully.I shriek and grab Peeta and pretend to kiss him but I just jump on him causing him to fall back into the water,he rises back up and says"Someone owes me a kiss."He says pointing to his lips.I crash my lips onto his and slip my tongue into his mouth causing him to moan once we both need air,I reluctantly pull away.

We get out the water and Peeta wraps me around in a towel kissing my forehead.

We walk to our room and Peeta insists that I shower when I'm done Peeta goes and showers,he comes out wearing jeans and a polo shirt I ask "Why are you wearing that?" He responds"Cause I'm taking you out on a date." "Well let me change first." I change into a simple black dress and black flats.

Peeta compliments and says I look beautiful which causes me to blush,he kisses both of my red cheeks and we walk to the restaurant,it is an Italian restaurant. The waiter guides us to our table and Peeta pulls a chair out for me telling me to sit I sit in it and Peeta plops down in his own chair.

I order the ravioli and Peeta orders spaghetti. Our food arrives and we dig in,once we're done Peeta asks "Do you want dessert?" I respond "Only if we share it." We both agree on the cannoli arrives and Peeta lets me take the first bite,it's delicous and Peeta agrees.

We take a walk on the beach and look at the leans in to kiss me and I lean in it's a sweet,passionate,and meaningful kiss and I think to myself this couldn't be more perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

KPOV:

When we're tired we stand up and decide to go to walk back to our room,but Peeta stops me and says"Here look" he hands me a brochure with all the activities we could do.

"Perfect,but I get to choose first tomorrow"

"No way"says Peeta

"If you let me choose first I'll give you a kiss"

"Deal" Peeta agrees

"But lets go to our room first"

"Fine"Peeta laments

We get to our room and Peeta changes in the bathroom while I change in the bedroom.

"I believe someone promised me a kiss"he says

Instead of responding I just jump into his arms and he falls back on the bed.I kiss him full on the lips,his tongue is against my lips wanting to enter and I oblige,we explore each other mouth's and when we both need air we reluctantly pull apart,Peeta pouts and I think it's adorable so I give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Baby,can you buy me a beach bag tomorrow"I ask

"Of course anything for you"Peeta responds,which causes me to blush.

Peeta crawls into bed and I quickly fall asleep into Peeta's embrace,like always.

Morning:

I wake up and find Peeta snoring,I roll my eyes and smile.I get up,brush my teeth,shower,and get dressed.

I walk out the bathroom and Peeta is still sleeping.

"Peeta?"I say "Peeta?"I say a little louder,then I grab a pillow and hit him in the head with it,he quickly jumps up.I laugh.

"What was that for"Peeta asks

"It's 8:00 we have to go to breakfast and I have to choose an activity for the day"I say

"Ok, let me get ready"Peeta responds

In about 10 minutes Peeta is dressed in a striped red and blue tanktop with black swimming shorts and black sunglasses.

"Here"Peeta hands me sunglasses"We don't want the sun ruining your pretty face"Peeta jokes.

"HaHa"I mockingly say

"Come on lets go"Peeta says

We walk to the kitchen and they have a buffet with everything, I grab a plate and start choosing our food.

Peeta directs me to a table outside so you can see the ocean.

"Madam, table for two"Peeta jokes

"Yes I'm just waiting for my husband"I joke along

"He is one lucky man to have you"Peeta says seriously

"And I'm lucky to have him"I say.I step closer to Peeta and kiss him on the lips.

"Baby?"

"Yes?"Peeta responds

"Can we go to the water park?"

"Of course Kat anything you want"Peeta says

"I love you"I blurt out

"I love you too"Peeta quickly responds.

We start eating and I think to myself_ this is the best vacation ever._


	4. Chapter 4

KPOV:

We're done eating breakfast and we head to the water park,neither of us know where the water park is,so I ask a nearby blonde haired girl.

"Excuse me,do you know where the water park is?"

"The water park?Oh,keep walking straight until you see a diner then you turn left"

"Thank you"Peeta says

"No problem cutie"she replies smirking

"What did you just call my husband?"I replied annoyed

"Come on Kat,it's not worth it"Peeta says and he's right even though I want to punch her square in the face.

"Your right"I say and just to prove it I give him a short kiss on the lips just to annoy that girl.

We head toward the water park and Peeta is looking at me.

"What?"I ask

"You were jealous"Peeta says grinning

"No I wasn't"I respond even though I was.

"Don't lie"he says teasingly

"Okay maybe I was a little jealous"I admit

"I knew it"He says triumphantly

I respond by kissing him. Finally we arrive at the water park.

A lady with brown hair and purple highlights says"20 dollars each."Peeta hands her the money and we both decide to go on the slides first,we get in line and wait for about 10 minutes,finally it's my turn, I slide on my stomach all the way down and splash face first in the water.

Now it's Peeta's turn,he slides on his back and doesn't splash face first like the idiot I am.

Peeta gets out the water laughing and saying"You face-planted into the water"

"I know"I say

"Come on it's 1:00 we should go eat something"Peeta suggests

"Ok"I agree

We head down to the cafeteria and we both order the cheese steak sandwich.

"This is amazing"Peeta says I agree by nodding,finally we're done eating.

We go back to our room because Peeta suggests we rest a little.

We sit down on the bed and I go change in the bathroom,instead I just pull on a robe.

As soon as I'm on the bed I kiss Peeta hard on the lips he quickly responds by kissing me back he gently pushes me back until I'm on my back.

I tug at his shirt and Peeta pulls away.

"Katniss are you sure about this?"Peeta asks

"I'm ready Peeta"I say confidently

That afternoon I gave myself to Peeta and Peeta gave himself to me,it couldn't be more perfect.

"Um,Katniss do you regret making love to me?"Peeta asks shyly

"No Peeta it was perfect"I say convincingly

"Why do you regret it?" I ask

"Of course not Katniss"Peeta instantly replies.

Thank god I think to myself.


End file.
